HetaSparkle
HetaSparkle is an English-language HetaGame created by Mitsuki Horenake (HotaruMitsuki101 , the same person who made Persona Powers Hetalia). Like some HetaGames, HetaSparkle has an original plot, in which Norway, Hungary, Belarus, Denmark and Liechtenstein gets thrown into another dimension and save their friends from the clutches of an evil king in this realm. In the first version, however, there was an event glitch in which after France, America, Canada and England talk, the player is out of a small town; if the player exits out, there is a scene in which Liechtenstein and Denmark talk while they are training. In the reboot of HetaSparkle, the beginning of the plot is similar, albeit introducing new characters that are absent. In the orignal, Hong Kong and Canada are introduced, but in the reboot, they're replaced by Ukraine and Finland. The reboot also introduces new antagonists, the Soldato family, led by a man named Lord Soldato, as well as a Guardian sytem. 'Gameplay' Both versions of HetaSparkle is a Fantasy RPG, with a turn-based battle system. The player can also switch between party members freely. In the original, though, there is a Fusion system ("fusion" as in "chimera") in which after the player beats a chimera as a boss, the party will earn unique skills from either individuals fused together, or both altogether, whether it's restoring health, increasing all Attack and Defense stats, or attacking an enemy openly. In the reboot, the Fusion system was replaced by the Guardian system. The Guardian system, to be basic, is a system in which the party members retrieve Guardians whether through defeating the one who owns them or just finding them. In the case of defeating the one who owns a Guardian, the Guardian itself makes a "contract"--an event in which the Guardian willingly joins someone who is stronger than the one who said Guardian previously made a pact with. Guardians can also be paired up with an individual person and gives them unique skills; at the same time, in creases their health and magic points and their stats, similar to the previous Fusion system. 'Setting, Characters, and Story' 'Setting' 'Original' The realm Norway, Hungary, Denmark, Liechtenstein, and Belarus landed in resembles that of somewhat of a typical Fantasy RPG landscape, though several landmarks in Fantasy RPGs are absent; the only marks present are a castle, a small town and a tunnel in the mountain landscape. The entrance is a rocky cavern, the first tunnel is a dungeon, and the second tunnel is a grassy maze. On the other side of the mountains is a barren landscape, which is ridden with many different chimeras. There is a castle up in the sky, where the Evil King resides and does his experiments on people to turn them into chimeras, as well as a body-dumping site, where the party encounters Kiryll Nightroad. In the first half of the game, the player, at first, wasn't able to rest in an inn in the small town due to the soldiers taking rest while fighting off the chimeras, though the player was able to in the last half, due to Norway experimenting with the crystals he found on the moutnain ranges. At the end of the game, the realm is revealed, by Norway, that it is Norway; the realm itself is based off of Norse folklore and mythology. 'Reboot' Much like it's predescesor, HetaSparkle's setting is like an RPG. However, there are more landmarks, a few of which are more detailed (towns, cities, castles, etc.) and intricate. The realm itself is a large continent, surrounded by other smaller continents, which is home to many different cities, towns, and kingdoms, while the other much smaller continents remain untouched. In the east, there is a burial site, which was ridden with a variety of souls, and the topmost floor having a chimera, that is attacking the burial grounds. In the heart of the largest continent is a castle, where the party can visit at any time for resources. In the northern continent, there is a libary city, which the players have access to when given the Libary Card. Characters In Both Versions Protagonists *Norway *Hungary *Liechtenstein *Denmark 'Original' Protagonists *Hong Kong *Canada Deuteragonists *China *France *America *North Italy *Russia *Japan *South Italy *England *Germany *Prussia *Kiryll Nightroad (though only as a supporting character Antagonists *Evil King - The one responsible for kidnapping the party's friends and turning them into chimeras to achieve godhood. *Chimeras - the Evil King's experiments he made. Throughout the original version, they roamed the barren wasteland on the other side of the mountains. 'Reboot' Protagonists *Finland *Ukraine Antagonists *Soldato Family - led by a man named Lord Soldato, who has been using Guardians to terrorize the other kingdoms. So far, only one became the party's guardian, much to his dismay. It's believed that he was responsible for creating a chimera in the burial site eastward. *Chimeras - monsters in which are fused together by two or more organisms, but cannot be separated once they are fused together. In the case of both of the versions of Hetasparkle, though, they can be separated. Though whether Lord Soldato was the one responsible for making one chimera is yet to be revealed in the next version. 'Story' Original The original version of HetaSparkle was a generic (somewhat cliched) Fantasy RPG story. The plotline starts off with an earthquake which shakes Denmark, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Norway--all of which are at Norway's house--and gets transported in a different realm. The party recruits Hong Kong and Canada and go to a castle, where it's under attack by monsters, and later, a chimera. They beat the chimera and Hungary splits it in half revealing Italy and America. Soon after, the party is back at Norway's house and they all come back to the castle they're once in whereas they're thanked by the king and queen for saving them. They go on the other side of the mountain range where they come across a human being named Kiryll Nightroad, who claims to have lost most of his memories from being experimented on by the Evil King, who resides in an airborne castle. The party recrutis him and takes him back to the castle where he meets up with the king and queen, who are overjoyed to see Kiryll alive and well. The next couple of days had the party finding chimeras and separating them, which, unsurprisingly, consisted of their friends--including Russia and Japan--that have been abducted by the Evil King. Meanwhile, Kiyrll gains more of his memories, but is shocked and saddened to discover that he too, is a chimera of Romano and Prussia, the only two missing people left. At the same time, Norway discovers two crystals (one from the Italy-America chimera), one of which was from the mountain range when the party once fought the France-China chimera. He then deduces that this is what the King used on his creating of chimeras, and the party decides to tell the king and queen about this. Both the rulers are thrilled to have found out how to separate chimeras without killing the organisms and decide to tell the military about it. Sometime later, the party heads back into the castle, only to be attacked by another chimera. The party beats it, but are flabbergasted when only England is present and ther Evil King here, though Germany was nowhere to be found. The King then takes Kiryll and disappears, much to the party's fury. The next day, the party heads out again and finds the portal Norway made, only to be suddenly transported inside the Evil King's castle with Kiryll. The two and the party proceed in combat, and after a lengthy battle, Kiyrll and the King fuse together and become the Ultimate Chimera. However, the Chimera is soon defeated and Hungary separates it back into Prussia and Romano, ending the game. In the post-credits scene, Prussia talks to Germany about a dream he's had, and was named Kiryll, and asks him what it all means, though Germany hesitated to give an answer. 'Reboot' Warning: the following subsection contains spoilers. Please highlight the white box below to read. Version 0.1 Hungary, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein rush around the park to get to the meeting that's held in Scandinavia, which they are running late for. Hungary decides to call Austria and tell him to tell the others that she and the girls are going to be late for the meeting, but the call is disrupted when someone attacks Austria and the other nations. The call then ends. Knowing something was wrong, the women nations rush to the U.N building, only to find that there's no trace of the nations' disappearance. However, they do find Belarus, Finland, Denmark, and Norway and recruit them, and find a strange portal in the middle of the conference room. Seeing that the portal is still open, the party then jumps in, thinking that that's where their kidnapped friends are. Elsehwere, a young man named Leon (not to be confused with the other fan human name for Hong Kong) is writing out a song on his piano, only to be interrupted by his relative, Hilda. Hilda tells Leon that their father, Lord Soldato--who has arrived at the scene--has found a new Soldato family member, a young boy named Kyle. Meanwhile, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Finland and Norway arrive in a town called Aruella in a strange realm. They do some looking around until they find the ghost of a young man named Ciel in the town's graveyard. Strangely enough, he becomes recruited as one of the party's Guardians. More confused, the party goes to an inn, but a police officer mistakes Finland for one of the Soldatos and attempts to arrest him, but one of the residents runs in and tells everyone that the town is under attack. The party rush to the scene just to encounter Karol--another Soldato family member who bears a sheer physical resemblance to Finland--and his Guardian Noir. Ciel says that Noir was the one who killed him while fighting him. Karol proceeds to attack the party, but is ultimately defeated. Enraged, Karol challenges them again, but another Soldato, Senel appears and retrieves him. Hereafter, Noir makes a contract with the party and becomes their official Guardian. The mayor of Aruella notices them and thanks them for saving the townsfolk. He invites them to his house and tells them that the Soldatos have been terrorizing both the people and the whole continent for some time, and asks them to help. Belarus instantly decides not to, stating that it's their problem to deal with, as she and the rest of the gang have other matters to worry about. But Belarus changes her mind when the rest of the party say that the Soldatos might have something to do with their kidnapped friends. After the concensus, the mayor lets the party stay the night at his house. The next morning, the party goes to talk to a man in green armor, where he gives them a card that would allow them to go south to the castle in the kingdom of Altaria (they pick up Guardian NyanNyan along the way). At the castle, they see a woman who's running around, worrying about the Soldatos. The woman recognizes them as the people who saved Aruella from Karol and guides them to the king and queen and their two children, Chrom and Lissa. Denmark asks of the kingdom's history with the Soldatos, but the royal family knows nothing of them up until the present nor are there any historical records about them; it's as if the Soldato family themselves suddenly appeared without warning. Denmark proceeds to explain that the Soldatos have something to do with their abducted friends, and the family has agreed to provide them allies in their search for their friends. The party then stays the night at the local inn, free of charge, as per the king and queen. Meanwhile, at the Soldato house, Karol vents his frustration over the loss of his Guardian to Norway, Finland, Ukraine and the rest of the party, with Senel teasing him that Karol himself is weak enough to lose Noir, which makes Karol angry and is building up magic energy. Senel then changes the subject about Noir making a contract to Finland because of his physical resemblance to Karol. Both Leon and Hilda catch interest of that and the two siblings decide to have a look-in, intent on capturing them for their purposes, but Lord Soldato disagrees to it, worrying it would be too obvious for the people of the continent if they did. Lord Soldato then proposes to take their "new pet" for "a walk." In the following morning, the party exits out of Altaria and begin their search for their friends, their first destination starting with the burial grounds in the far east of the continent. Upon entering, they hear that the grounds is under attack my an unknown monster. After reaching the top floor, the party assists the other soldiers and mages in fighting a chimera, who was attacking them while they were taking a walk in the top floor of the burial grounds. They beat the chimera and Belarus takes the liberty of splitting the chimera in half, in which two people separate. Flabbergasted at what just happened before them, the party agrees to go back to the castle for information. Arriving there, the party ponders on why a golem (the chimera they just beat) would be in a place such as a burial rite of all places. Belarus deduces that the golem was trying to eat them, but Hungary says that the golem chimera is linked to their missing friends somehow. Suspecting that the kingdom might be hiding something, the party heads back to the castle. They ask the people and staff about the golem, but get nothing. Lissa, though, says that there is a libary in the town that might provide information about the golem. The party proceeds there on Lissa's suggestion. Back at the Soldato house, Kyle finds himself sulking over something for unknown reasons. Lord Soldato comes in and notices that Kyle wasn't studying and asks what's wrong. Kyle sadly explains that he feels like he's missing something in his life. As if on cue, Lord Soldato introduces Kyle's alleged long-lost brother, Stahn, which cheers Kyle up. Meanwhile, back in Altaria, Hungary looks up what a chimera is and Norway explains what they are and how they're combined. Liechtenstein suspects that the golem was actually a chimera they just fought back in the burial grounds. Norway, though, pessimistically says in the book they're currently reading that chimeras are physically inseperable once they're fused together, and no attempts have been made to do so, even though Belarus was able to do it with ease and little concern. Denmark proposes to go back to the castle to get some answers with Liechtenstein the the rest of the party agreeing. Just as they arrive, they see Lissa, who happens to have a libary card to give them. She then says that this card will give them access to the libary city of Moisha, where she says that the city's libaries will provide them more than enough information on the "golem" they've encountered previously. Heeding those words, the party goes back up north to Moisha to get the said information. 'Allusions' *Belarus splitting the golem chimera in half references Hungary splitting chimeras in half to release her friends in the original version. **It should be noted, according to Norway in the original version, that out of the rest of the party members, Hungary was the only one willing to split their friends from their chimera forms, though the others would be able to do it at the game's ending. 'Trivia' *Liechtenstein's and Norway's move, Bubble Beam, is a humorous reference to Pokemon. Bubble Beam is a fairly common move among Water-types. *In the original version HetaSparkle, the first three chimeras have their own names in different languages. In that case, since the countries were fused as chimeras, their country names were in three languages; Americano is Italian for America (fusion of Italy and America), Chine is French for China (fusion of France and China) and Yaponiya (Япония) is Russian for Japan (fusion of Russia and Japan (because in the Russian language, the letter "J" isn't pronounced nor said)). **Deustchland, though, is German for Germany, even though Germany himself is supposedly fused with England midway through the original. *Mitsuki chose Norway, Hungary, and Liechtenstein as the traditonal Fantasy RPG Job Classes of Magician, Warrior and Archer because England, America, or else Canada or italy as those said Job Classes would be too generic even for players. *In the reboot of HetaSparkle, Finland's faceset consisted of him having gray hair and green eyes, as opposed to his original design by Himaruya having platinum blond hair and purple eyes. When asked about this, Mitsuki replied that the hair and eye colors looked unnerving for her. *The Evil King in the original version makes an appearance in Persona Powers Hetalia , another fan game made by Mitsuki, in which Jackson puts on his mask, unleashing his true form before fighting the Persona team. **Kiryll is also mentioned in Persona Powers Hetalia, though it was a different man. 'References' http://hotarumitsuki101.deviantart.com/ <----Mitsuki's DeviantART page 'Gallery' ' Hetasparkle ver 2 0 by hotarumitsuki101-d5l2zul.jpg Denmark_faceset_by_dragonflighty-d5q9spq.png|Denmark's newest faceset (by dragonflighty; deactivated account) hungary_faceset__rpg_maker__by_adricarra-d7cj37k.png|Hungary's newest faceset (by adricarra)|link=http://adricarra.deviantart.com/ Kiryll 01.png|Kiryll's first faceset Kiryll 02.png|Kiryll's newest faceset ' Category:RPG Maker Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Lite Category:Adventure Games Category:Fantasy Games